The March of the Black Queen - Special Characters
This is a list of all the special characters, their starting statistics, their locations, and how to recruit them in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. Aisha *Starting statistics: *Found: Island Avalon *How to recruit: Liberate the hidden Roshian Temple in the middle of the map. Answer Aisha's question with "Yes." *Your reputation meter needs to be more than half full. *Your alignment doesn't matter. Ashe *Starting statistics: *Found: Slums of Zenobia *How to recruit: Liberate By'Roit. Answer Ashe's question with "Yes." Canopus *Starting statistics: *Found: Sharom District *How to recruit: **Liberate Latingurue (SNES) \ Chang'Ga (PSX). **Liberate Bah'Wahl. Answer "Yes" to one of his three questions. Failing to answer "Yes" to at least one of the questions makes him upset and means that you can't meet Yulia or get the Wing of Victory (WING), and therefore fail to recruit Canopus. **Liberate the hidden Roshian Temple to the west of Parcival. Answer "Yes" to receive the Wing of Victory. **Revist Bah'Wal to give the Wing of Victory to Canopus. Answering "Yes" to his question will recruit him. Debonair *Starting statistics: *Found: Shangrila *How to recruit: Defeat the stage boss Gares. If you have recruited Norn then you will get the option to recruit him. In the following dialogue answer "Yes" to recruit Debonair. Deneb *Starting statistics: *Found: Deneb's Garden *How to recruit: **Forgive Deneb after defeating her. **Accept the fetch quest to retrieve a Golden Bough for Deneb. The Golden Bough can be bought in the stage Diaspola for 50,000 Goth **Bring a Golden Bough to Deneb with the Reputation Meter at 1/3 or lower. Answer Deneb's question with a "Yes." Fenril *Starting statistics: *Found: Organa *How to recruit: Defeat Fenril. The player must have 2/3 of the Reputation Meter full, possess the Star of Heroes (HEROSTAR), and the Opinion Leader must have at least 70 Alignment. Answer "Yes" to recruit her. Fogel *Starting statistics: *Found: Shiguld *How to recruit: Defeat Fogel. The player must have 2/3 of the Reputation Meter full, possess the Star of Heroes (HEROSTAR), and the Opinion Leader must have at least 70 Alignment. Answer "Yes" to recruit him. Galf *Starting statistics: *Found: Antanjyl *How to recruit: Defeat Galf in battle. The Reputation Meter must be almost empty and the Opinion Leader must have an Alignment lower than 31. The Brunhild must be in the player's inventory, and not equipped by any character. Select "Yes" when he asks you to hand over the Brunhild to recruit Galf. Gilbert *Starting statistics: *Found: Sharom District *How to recruit: **Recruit Canopus. **After defeating Gilbert in battle, answer Canopus' question with "Yes." Lans *Starting statistics: *Found: Castle of Warren *How to recruit: Liberate the hidden town Zeltenia, northwest of Daskania. Lyon *Starting statistics: *Found: Slums of Zenobia *How to recruit: Liberate Anberg. His price is 20,000 Goth if the player chooses to hire him during the stage. It is possible to revisit Anberg after the stage has been beaten and hire him for 5,000 Goth. Norn *Starting statistics: *Found: Diaspola *How to recruit: Defeat Norn. Answer "No" to refuse to kill her. Then answer "Yes" to recruit her. Rauny *Starting statistics: *Found: Valley of Kastro *How to recruit: Liberate the Roshian Temple southwest of Geral Abad (SNES) / Geralabd (PSX) with the Reputation Meter at least a bit over 1/2 full. Answer "Yes" to recruit her. Saradin *Starting statistics: *Found: Balmorian Ruins *How to recruit: **Liberate Wan Kayo to hear the rumor that the Bell of Light (BELL) resides in Kalyao. **Liberate the town of Kalyao with the Star of Heroes (HEROSTAR) in the player's inventory to receive the Bell of Light (BELL). You also need more than half of your reputation meter full to receive it. Your alignment does not matter. **Liberate the Roshian Temple west of the town Kannyate to find Saradin's petrified body. Use the Bell of Light (BELL) to revive him. Saradin will ask to join. Answer "Yes" to recruit him. Slust *Starting statistics: *Found: Muspelm *How to recruit: Defeat Slust. The player must have 2/3 of the Reputation Meter full, possess the Star of Heroes (HEROSTAR), and the Opinion Leader must have at least 70 Alignment. Answer "Yes" to recruit him. Tristan *Starting statistics: *Found: City of Malano *How to recruit: **Finish the stage Slums of Zenobia. **Revisit Kal Robst (SNES) / Kal Robs (PSX). Answer "No" to Banya's question to receive the Key of Destiny (KEY). **Liberate the town of Bel Chelry (SNES) / Bel Chel (PSX) with the (Opinion Leader). The player can get him if you possess the Key of Destiny (KEY). Your alignment and reputation does not matter. Answer "Yes" to recruit him. Warren *Starting statistics: *Found: Castle of Warren *How to recruit: Finish the stage Castle of Warren. Yushis *Starting statistics: *Found: Antalia *How to recruit: *Liberate the hidden Roshian Temple northwest of Shad Dobul (SNES) / Shad Dob (PSX). The player must have over 2/3 of Reputation Meter full. Answer "Yes" to recruit her. Category:The March of the Black Queen